


Kisses

by Captain_Lexa



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Depression, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Platonic Kissing, kind of, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Lexa/pseuds/Captain_Lexa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiss me and you will see how important I am. - Sylvia Plath</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is something small I did in response to an ask meme on the Tumblr account I rp Josh on. In this verse he survives the mines and doesn't turn into a wendigo, but I suppose it could also be read as taking place right before the prank as well.

Josh was never exactly what anyone would call shy. When he was young, he was a happy bundle of energy that wasn’t afraid to speak or do anything that came to mind. Kisses were his favorite.

He’d kiss his friend’s cheeks whenever they made him laugh, and he’d kiss their noses whenever they made him happy. But back then, there was no one who made him quite as happy or made him laugh half as hard as Chris did. No, Chris was his best friend, and he was always closer to him than anyone else.

When he saw Josh’s first meltdown, he didn’t panic or run– despite being still so young himself. He stuck it out by his friend’s side, until the boy finally calmed down and just fell into his side. It took Josh a bit to even realize they were holding hands, but when he did, he pressed a kiss to his knuckles and palm as a silent thank you for being the first one to help him through one of those dark spots.

As the two grew older, the kisses came less and less often. Suddenly it wasn’t so cute for Josh to randomly take Chris’ hand in his own and kiss his wrist or fingertips. He had to settle on things like jokes to excuse his affection for his friend. Moments like their first school dance, when he bowed to Chris as if they were at a ball and he were asking him to “accompany him to the dance floor”. Then he could sneak a kiss to the back of his friend’s hand because it was “just a joke”.

It was stupid.

Still, sometimes Josh could get away with more when they were alone. When they were lying on the floor after a marathon of horror films and superhero flicks, and they were both almost asleep. Chris never seemed to mind then if he pressed a kiss to his forehead or– when he was lying with his head on the other’s torso– his stomach. One time Josh almost even went for the lips before his sleep hazed brain caught up with him, and he thought better of it.

No, the only time that ever happened was when they were drunk at the lodge years later. To this day, Josh still isn’t sure if he had really locked lips with his best friend, or if it was just a hallucination caused from mixing alcohol and his pills again. Either way, it was around then that he realized that this might not simply be a child like joy in kisses. It might be something more complicated– something much more messy and dangerous.

Whatever it was, things were a lot simpler when they were kids. Back then it was chaste kisses to each other’s scraped knees, but now… now the kisses had all ran out. Now the two of them were as distant as Josh could ever remember them being.

It was one of the biggest dark spots Josh had faced yet.


End file.
